Gysella Lannister
Lady Gysella Lannister is the daughter of Tyrus Lannister and Maria Lannister younger sister to Victor Lannister, but older sister to Elaena Lannister Leonetta Lannister a Tommen Lannister and Tywin Lannister Appearance Gysella has the striking Lannister features; blond and green. She’s an attractive girl with fair skin, and defined cheekbones. Despite the fact that her skin is fair, she tans very easily in sunlight. In Braavos she spends a lot of her time outside and has earned the nickname the "Gold Pearl" by Braavosi for her gold skin, golden hair, and her beauty. Personality Gysella is stubborn, ambitious, and has a large amount of determination. She picks and chooses her battles carefully, and used to choose whatever benefited her and her House. Whoever got hurt in the process didn’t really matter to her, unless they posed a threat. She’s charming, and highly flirtatious, making her place known within the courtroom. She exudes confidence, and she still has just as much energy as she did as a child. Recently, she's grown envious of the fact that her siblings found their own love. She always sort of wanted to find who she really was but focused on her House more than anything. She's started to question many things, and fears that her House has become worse than what they were during the reign of her father. Though she loves her family, she doesn't want things to go back to what they were. She desires to find what she loves and wants to find someone she loves as well. History Born on Casterly Rock, Gysella was a charming and energetic child. She loved playing pretend with her siblings as a girl, and showed great signs of determination. She was very ambitious, and when she wanted something she was going to get it, one way or another. She was very competitive, and sometimes even picked up a wooden sword to play-spar with her brothers, just to have something to brag about later. She wanted to exceed her expectations, not academically, but for her worth towards House Lannister. Throughout her childhood, she became more engaged in the court and was instantly interested. When she was younger she was a bit more vocal, but quickly realized it was much much easier to pull the strings from the sidelines. She spoke less, and smiled more, only giving thought out suggestions once in a while, but mostly keeping herself out of the center of the spotlight. That didn’t mean she didn’t LOVE the spotlight though, just not in the particular moment. Eventually, as she got older, her father became more of a drunkard and much more lazy, and she began having to take care of him, her distaste for how he was raking the family name grew and grew. The Lannisters were meant to be one of the most honourable houses in Westeros, and their Lord was a drunken fatass who could care less about his people, his family, his wealth, or his house in general. Gysella eventually proved to be the snake of the family; not exactly the brains of the family, but a different kind of smarts. She had much money to spare as a Lannister, and men spoke when gold was on the table. She wasn't experienced in combat, but her words were her weapon. Recent Events 400 AC She was relieved when Victor took the reins and became Lord of Casterly Rock, but still had a bit of worry. Victor was headstrong and egotistical. Though a Lord must be determined and brave, his bravery was blind and misguided. Not soon after Victor become Lord he became King. Not everyone was happy, and Gysella's worry grew stronger. When he tried to take the Royal Fleet from the Velaryons and give it to Ironborn, her worry was correct. Not only had he tried to take the Royal Fleet from a House whose family had been Master of Ships for hundreds of years, but he gave it to a Kingdom of raiders who had raided her own home in the past. To people who were known for raiding ships, and taking women whom they captured as wives, whether they wanted or not. In her eyes, that was worse than the incestuous ways of the Valyrians. Not only that but when they refused, he banished their family. Named them traitors of the crown. Maybe she had a little worry when he was made Lord, once he had laid his hands on his throne, she had a lot more in her than just worry. She was outraged when after what Victor had done, the Iron Islands still claimed independence. Maybe what he had done to the Velaryons was only a bad example, but it was still too far. Even the other Kingdoms showed great distaste for his rule. Only a few Kingdoms agreed to his rule. The rest broke up into their own Kingdoms. He was trying to gain support. She felt that he should have been happy with what he received. The Lannister claim to the throne wasn't even that strong, and he had named by far the strongest claim to it traitors. He gained support from the Martells through a marriage between Tybolt Lannister and Lyanna Martell. Then, he wanted to gain the support of the North through her. Gysella was shocked he would even consider such a thing but still agreed to it, despite her own feelings about the ordeal. She hated the cold. She didn't hate the North, but she didn't like it either. In Winterfell, she became quite fond of Allyria Stark. She had shown Gysella kindness, and Gysella was actually willing to go through with the wedding at first; even if it was for no more than a non-aggression pact with the North. Then she met Artos Stark, her betrothed. She told him that her name was Ella Montrose. She didn't want to say who she was just yet so she could understand how Artos was feeling about the wedding as well. He berated her family name and blatantly degraded her saying that she wouldn't be a good wife. Their terrible conversation led to Gysella rethinking the entire wedding. Rethinking her purpose. She had always been a good girl whose actions were always based on her family's wishes. She wasn't going to let Victor give her away to some no-good Northman who didn't respect her or her family, as her father had gambled Leonetta away as a bet. So, she left. She told Allyria that she was going shopping in town, and consulted the owner of a brothel to let her come with her to Braavos. She was stopped at Whiteharbour, but the guards took a different girl to Winterfell instead of her. She loved her family, but this was the last straw for her. Victor needed to see that not everything could go his way. Misc Likes Horses, cats, animals in general honestly, painting, reading, writing, playing the harp, and lemonade Dislikes Her father, onions, small talk Weaknesses She’s dishonest. Gysella normally chooses to tell the truth, just not all of it, and cake it with a cherry on top. If she has to lie to get something she’ll lie, but for some things she refuses to even tell her family, for fear that spoil or ruin her plans. Category:RP Characters